She's Not Mine
by SawyerValentine
Summary: I walked alone down the Flat Block Marina and let out a small quiet guff as I thought of her. She was too good for Georgie. I wanted her. And what I want I get. One-Shot about Alex's one that got away.


My droogs and I were going to the Duke of New York this nochy. Pete and Georgie were going to bring their devotchkas to meet us. Of course no sharp in their right mind would ever fancy Dim, and Your Humble Narrator couldn't be bothered with the same devotchka clinging to his arm day in and day out.

Dim, Georgie and I sat at a table in the back of the bar. I took a sip of my beer then Dim spoke. "I don't think they'll turn up." I rolled my glazzies at Dim's gloopy remark. Before I could say a slovo, Pete goolied in with a rather lovely devotchka. Her eemya was Lily, she was quiet and reserved like Pete. She gave us a shy smile before taking a seat beside him.

"So Georgie, where's your devotchka?" I asked starting to feel impatient.

"She should be arriving any moment now." Before Georgie could finish, someone walked through the door. This devotchka was beautiful, the sight of her gave me an unfamiliar warm feeling all through my guttiwuts. She looked over to our table, her face lit up when she met glazzies with Georgie. My chest filled with an unpleasant empty feeling when I realized that _she_ was Georgie's devotchka.

She breezed by tables, her velvety brown luscious glory bounced with each step she took. She had this uncommon magnetism that attracted me to her, I've never seen a ptitsa l like her before.

Georgie stood up when she got to us. "Hi." She said to him quietly. Her innocent goloss was melodious and enchanting. Georgie put an arm around her tally and kissed her, for a little longer then he should have.

"Marianne," Georgie said, "you already know Lily, this is Pete and Alex."

"Hi." She said sitting down at the table. "Nice to meet you all." She smiled. She looked to me for a brief moment then back to Georgie. I would have sold my soul to have that moment last just a bit longer.

The entire evening seemed to move along slowly, I couldn't focus on anything but Marianne. I was being carried away by a like unreasoned passion. When she spoke to me I felt real horror show, she made me feel like I just had a bolshy shot of the old moloko. All through the nochy I studied her face, her body, the way she walks, the way she spoke, everything. Can you believe it little Alex infatuated with a devotchka? Yes, O my brothers, it had happened, Marianne, the first ptitsa to make Your Humble Narrator weak in the knees.

When the evening finally over I walked alone down the Flat Block Marina and left out a small guff as I thought of her. Marianne was too good for Georgie. I noticed her walking in the distance. I wanted her. "Marianne." I called. She turned around, her hair floated around her shoulder in the wind, a smile spread across her face. And what I want I get.

"Hello Alex." She said sweetly.

"Hi hi hi there little sister. What are you doing out here oddy knocky?" I asked.

"Oh um Georgie's gone to pick up something with Pete so I figured I'd just continue home."

"Well that's not very gentleman like," I said. " Let me escort thou home."

"I'll be fine, thank you." She smiled.

"I insist." I said offering her my arm.

"Alex," she said with a small laugh looking down at the ground. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said acting all innocent like.

Her hazel glazzies caught mine, the way she looked at me almost froze me. "You're going to escort me home, try the old in out then be done with me."

"I wouldn't never."

"Oh please Alex. Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know what you and your friends do when you go out late at night." She spoke in way that confused me. She wasn't angry with me but she spoke as if she were having a casual conversation with an old lover.

"I want you." I said bluntly unable to control my words.

"What?" She asked sound almost amused.

"I need you. I've never seen anyone like you before." I tried not to beg.

"Goodnight Alex." She began to walk away. I grew angry and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. I considered throwing her down on the pavement and giving her the old in out real savage like I would with any other devotchka, but I couldn't.

She had a look of panic on her face for a moment then it softened to one of sympathy. Unconsciously my grip loosened on her arm. "I know what you're thinking of doing but it won't make me love you. I can't be with someone like you."

"Do you think Georgie is a better person than I am?" I almost yelled.

"No, I don't." She said putting a hand my chest. "But Georgie comes home and can love me. He knows what he's doing is wrong. He doesn't get the same trill out of it as you. I don't want you."

"But-" She kissed me softly on the lips.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm sorry. Bye Alex."

The emptiness in my chest grew into an almost unbearable as I watched her walk away. I didn't know a thing about her and I didn't know what love felt like but it felt like they were being stripped from my life. It took all my willpower to not drop to my knees or run after her.

"So long Marianne." I breathed.

**I hope you liked my little story. I've never written one-shots before and I'm quite new to the site. Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
